TMNT Hangover
by Andreabunton
Summary: What Happens when the Turtles get drunk one night and wake up the next day with no memory? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Okay so basically, on DeviantArt, ~TMNTiluvpizza and I Made up this weird little story, in which her OC, "Me", April and the turtles wake up completely confused and hung over with no memory of the night before. Leo and Kenn (her OC) are the only ones who didn't party with them that night. Now they have to try to get their memories back through pictures and videos. This is the 2012 version of them.**_

_**I DONT OWN TMNT OR KENN. I do, however own "myself" But I don't really act like the way I do in this fanfic. I'm sort of playing an exaggerated version of me, lol!**_

* * *

The lair was completely trashed. Bottles of liquor and pizza boxes littered the floor of the Turtles sewer home. Not to mention all of them were completely passed out. Raph was surrounded by bottles of various alcoholic drinks. Donnie had someone's bra on. And Mikey.. he had a topless girl curled up next to him and his mask was missing. April was in a different room, also passed out, and had no pants on. Master Splinter was nowhere to be found.

Leo and Kenn walked into the lair. Both of them were totally sober, and had no clue as to what was going on here. "What the shell happened in here?!" Leo said, a little to loudly, as his brothers and the girl all started to wake up.

Raph woke first. "Ow, my head... What happened last night?!" "I was about to ask you the same thing." Leo said in a disapproving tone. Raph looked around the room. "Whoa.. We got hammered, didn't we?..." He said. "Looks like it..." Said Leo.

Kenn walked over to them. "What the heck happened?!" She asked. Raph looks at her stupidly. "If I knew would I be asking the Space Nerd?" Kenn glares at him. "Raph.." Leo said with a warning glare.

Donnie started to wake up next. Donnie opened his eyes and groaned "why does my stomach hurt..." He looks at it and his eyes go wide "Why am I wearing a bra!?" He tried to take it off. Raph immediately began to laugh at him.

Donnie growled at him. "DON'T LAUGH AT ME! WHO'S BRA IS THIS!?" "Uh.. Mine.." The girl who was laying next to Mikey quietly said.

Donnie noticed she was being covered by only a blanket. "I'M SORRY TAKE IT BACK!" he quickly gets it off and throws it at her. "Thanks.." She said blushing as she quickly put it back on.

Mikey was next to wake up.

He wakes up next to the blushing girl and gulped. "W-WHO ARE Y-YOU!?" He gulped seeing her throwing a bra on. " An-Andrea.." She said as she tried to cover herself. He then jumped away from her. "WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!" "I-I don't know!" Andrea replied, turning bright red. Mikey hides in his shell, blushing. Raph laughs at him.

Kenn, still confused, walks over to the liquor bottle and picks it up. "Well this is odd... YOUR DRINKING! WITHOUT ME!" "I DONT EVEN REMEMBER DRINKING!" Raph yelled at her.

Kenn glares at him. "WELL YOU SHOULD!" April walked in the room, bottomless. "Has anyone seen my shorts?!" Donnie turns bright red and almost faints from seeing April this way. "A-APRIL?! WHY ARE Y-YOU LIKE THAT?!" Donnie yelled. April turned bright red. "I DONT REMEMBER!"

Donnie covers his nose and covers his eyes. Raph snickered at them. "DONNIE DID YOU GET LAID?! he yelled at him. Donnie turned bright red. "NO NO NO NO!"

April gave Raph a death glare. Raph laughs hard. "I BET YOU DID!" Donnie hides in his shell in embarrassment. April looks at Raph. "SHUT UP!" Raph snickers. "OK April..."

"Does ANYONE remember what happened last night?!" Leo asked, annoyed. Kenn answers. "Well I remember us rooftop running and you smashing into a building when I blew a kiss at you." Leo face palmed at the memory.

"I remember you guys saving me from getting mugged..." Andrea said quietly.

Mikey gets a lightbulb over his head. "Oh yeah then we came back here then Raph gave us some drinks!" Everyone looks at him. "I don't remember that..." Raph replied nervously. Leo steps in front of him. "What does he mean by DRINKS!?" "I DONT KNOW!" Raph yelled.

* * *

_**I wonder what's gonna happen next...**_

_**R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2! XD**_

* * *

_Leo steps in front of him. "What does he mean by DRINKS!?" "I DONT KNOW!" Raph yelled._

* * *

Leo glared at him. "You obviously know SOMETHING!" Raph gave him a death glare. "IF I REMEMBERED ANYTHING WOULD I BE ASKING YOU WHAT HAPPENED?!" Leo glared at him. "Obviously you know SOMETHING since you were the one who gave it TO THEM!" "Leo, I'm serious I don't know!" Raph said.

Mikey looked at them fighting. "Hey Raph... if you didn't give us the drinks then why are you so nervous..." Raph just stared at him.

"Maybe we have something on our phones that could tell us what's going on?" Andrea asked. Kenn looked at hers and snickered. "I even got the video of Leo smashing into the building..."

Mikey looks at his phone and ran away from Andrea. Andrea picked up his phone to see what was on there. "Oh. My. God." She said, blushing deeply. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Mikey yelled from the other room. Andrea just looked really freaked out. April looked at Andrea. "What is it!?" "Trust me, you don't wanna know.." Andrea said, hiding her face.

Raph runs over and snatches the phone. "HA!" Andrea blushes more. "What's on there?" asked Leo. He shows him the phone containing a little video that has some love scenes. " Looks like Mikey's a man now.." Leo said. Andrea turned bright red and ran out of the room.

Kenn walks over and snatches the phone. "T-phone self destruct." It explodes in her hand. "It never happened..." Mikey walks back in. "You guys saw didn't you?.." Raph laughed at him.

Mikey gets teary eyed and sits on the couch. "I don't even remember it..." Kenn walks over to him. "Isn't that a good thing?..." "I don't know..: Mikey replied. Kenn pats his shell. He smiles slightly. "It'll happen again.." Raph said with a smirk. Kenn gives Raph a death glare. Raph rolled his eyes.

Andrea walked back in with most of her clothes back on. "Has anyone seen my shirt?" Mikey runs away from her. "Is it pink?" April asked. "Y-yeah.." Andrea replied. April took off a pink shirt and hands it to her. "sorry..." "It's okay.." Andrea said as she slipped it back on. Donnie was about to nosebleed at the sight of April topless.

April looks at Donnie. "Have you seen my shirt Don?" She walks towards him. "UH.. N-NO! NO I-I H-HAVEN'T!" Donnie yelled trying to hold back the nosebleed he knew was coming. April walked closer to him. "Can you help me find it... you are good at this stuff..." She looked at him. Donnie was still freaking out. "OKAY!"

April smiled and held his hand. "LET'S GO!" And that's when Donnie had a huge nosebleed...


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3.**_

* * *

_April looks at Donnie. "Have you seen my shirt Don?" She walks towards him. "UH.. N-NO! NO I-I H-HAVEN'T!" Donnie yelled trying to hold back the nosebleed he knew was coming. April walked closer to him. "Can you help me find it... you are good at this stuff..." She looked at him. Donnie was still freaking out. "OKAY!"_

_April smiled and held his hand. "LET'S GO!" And that's when Donnie had a huge nosebleed..._

* * *

One Hour Later...

* * *

Donnie had finally recovered from his nosebleed long enough to test the liquor bottles.. While holding a tissue to is nose anyway..

He inspects the handprints. "It looks like Raph touched all the bottles.." Raph looked slightly shocked. Donnie then looked at him. "From the results it looks like you have the oldest hand prints..." Andrea glared at him. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Raph gulps. "NOTHING... THAT I CAN REMEMBER!" "WELL YOU'D BETTER TRY!" Andrea yelled.

Raph growls and stomped out the room. Leo glared at his direction. "RAPHAEL GET BACK HERE!" Raph just went to his room and slammed the door. "Why do you want to remember what happened anyway?" Mikey asked her, earing him a "what he hell" look. Kenn answers. "What if something important happened!? HAS ANYONE SEEN SPIKE OR SPLINTER?!" The room went silent. Nobody had seen either of them since the day before.

Leo was the first to act. "SPLINTER!" he runs to the dojo. Nobody was in there. "SENSEI?!" Leo called again, but there was no response. Kenn runs in with the rest fallowing. "I think.. he's missing..." Leo tried not to freak out. Donnie notices something and walks over to it. "What is it?" asked April. Donnie looked at her. "White powder..."

"What does that mean?" Mikey asked. Donnie stands up. "Someone was drugged with CRACK!" The room was once again silent. No one knew how to respond to that.

Leo steps up. "I THINK SPLINTER WAS DRUGGED!" "OH NO!" everyone said. Kenn snickers. "I think he's high somewhere in the lair..." "KENN, THIS ISNT FUNNY!" Leo yelled. Kenn laughs. "Well I think IT IS!" Leo glares at her. "We gotta find him!" Donnie said. Leo stops glaring at Kenn and looks at Donnie. "WHERE!?"

"Maybe we should split up into groups and look for him?" April asked. Leo nods. "Okay, Kenn your with me, April with Donnie, Mikey with Andrea, and Raph with... yourself." Everyone nodded and split into their groups.

* * *

Kenn wandered with Leo. "Thank goodness we didn't get drunk..." Leo nodded. "I know.." "Sorry for laughing..." Kenn said. "It's alright.." Leo replied. They decided to look in the sewer tunnels. Kenn looks around and sees nothing. "I wonder where he could've went..." Leo said. Kenn hears a noise. "What was that?" Leo looked around. "I have no idea.."

They hear it again. "Lets check it out.." Leo said. Kenn nods and they start running down a tunnel.

They arrive to the sight of a red robe floating in the water. Leo stared at in in shock. Kenn tries not to laugh hard. "Splinter's naked somewhere..." "Gross.." Leo said. Kenn bursts out laughing. Leo couldn't help but laugh a little, too. "We should really get back to searching..."

"What if someone sees a gigantic naked rat.." Kenn laughs at the thought. "It wouldn't end well..." Leo said. They continue to search.

Kenn trips over something. "AHH!" Leo catches her. "You okay?!" Kenn looks at him. "Y-Yeah..." she says as she looks at a bag with white powder that tripped her. Leo helps her up. "Lets keep going then..." Kenn nods, and they keep going further.

Kenn looks at Leo. "How are the other's doing?" Leo shrugs..

* * *

*WITH ANDREA AND MIKEY*

"About... What happened with us.. I'm really sorry.." Mikey said blushing. "Uh.. I-it's okay, I guess.." Andrea said trying not to look at him. Mikey looks down. "Please don't be mad..." Andrea looks at him. "I-I'm not.. just a little disappointed.." "W-Why?..." He asked. "Because I don't remember it..." She replied, blushing a little.

Mikey turns red. "heh.." She smiled at him, also turning red. Mikey smiles back at her. "You sure you're not mad?" he asked. "Yeah I'm sure.." She replied.

They keep walking.

"I like you.." Andrea said quietly. Mikey stops. "I-I like you too.." He said, smiling at her. She smiles back. Mikey walks closer to her now. Blushing, she slips her hand into his. Mikey blushed deeply and held her hand. She smiles more.

They locked eyes. Mikey leans in to kiss her. Andrea blushes and closes her eyes. Mikey closes his eyes, and right before he can kiss her, his t-phone goes off. "CRAP!" Mikey yelled. Andrea giggled.

Mikey answers it. "WHAT'S SO IMPORTANT!?" "It's about Splinter.." Leo said on the other line. "Did you find him?!" Mikey said, slightly less annoyed.

Leo took a deep breath. "We found out that he... uhh Splinter why don't you tell him..." Splinter gets on the line. "I KISSED SHREDDER AND I LIKED IT TASTE OF HIS METAL HELMET I KISSED SHREDDER AND LIKED IT HOPE MY TANG SHEN DON'T MIND IT!"

Mikey just stared at his phone. "What. The. Hell?!"

Leo takes the phone back. "He's on SO much crack right now... GET OFF MAKENNA! NOOOO!" The call ends...


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

_Leo took a deep breath. "We found out that he... uhh S-Splinter why don't you tell him..." Splinter gets on the line. "I KISSED SHREDDER AND I LIKED IT TASTE OF HIS METAL HELMET I KISSED SHREDDER AND LIKED IT HOPE MY TANG SHEN DON'T MIND IT!"_

_Mikey just stared at his phone. "What. The. Hell?!"_

_Leo takes the phone back. "He's on SO much crack right now... GET OFF MAKENNA! NOOOO!" The call ends..._

* * *

Mikey stared at his phone in complete shock. Who wouldn't be if they'd heard... Whatever the shell _that_ was..

"D-did they find him?" Andrea asked. "Yep.. and he's not acting normal..." Mikey replied, trying to get over the shock of that disturbing, yet hilarious phone call. "And?.." Mikey looked at her. "He's on a lot of crack..." And that's when Andrea began to laugh hysterically.

Mikey glared at her and then laughed. "Ok it IS funny..." Andrea giggled. "I'm a bad person for laughing.. But this is pretty hilarious.." Mikey snickered. "Your not... but this is funny so I understand.." Andrea smiled at him. "Should we head back?" She asked. Mikey nods and walks her back to the lair.

Mikey yells. "WERE BACK!" They see that Leo and Raph are trying to keep Splinter lying on the couch. Kenn is shaking on the other couch with fear. Donnie and April are still gone. Kenn looks as Mikey and Andrea come and sit on the couch. "H-Hey.." "Hi.." Andrea said. "What's going on here?" Asked Mikey. Kenn looks at both of them. "Splinter attacked me... then Raph found us and helped Leo bring him to the lair..." Mikey nodded and went to help his brothers.

"Are you alright?!" Andrea asked. Kenn slightly nodded. "He bit me..." she shows her arm. Andrea cringed. "Ouch.." Kenn sighs. "I know..." Andrea nods. "You should have Donnie look at that.." "We don't know where he and April is..." Kenn replied. Andrea nods and looks at Mikey. "Mikey?" He looks at Andrea and answers. "Yeah?"

"We should go look for Donnie and April..." Andrea replied. Mikey nods at her. They leave...

* * *

*WITH APRIL AND DONNIE*

Donnie was in the tunnels going back to the lair with April on his side. Donnie was still red from earlier. April was blushing a bit as well. Donnie tried to speak but couldn't... He was too nervous. April looks at him from the corner of her eye, thinking of a way to break the silence between them. "Uhh.. Donnie?" she asks. Donnie looks at her, blushing a little. "Y-yeah, April?.." She suddenly turned red. "N-Never mind..." Donnie shrugged and kept walking.

They arrived to the sight of Andrea and Mikey looking for them. "There you guys are!" Mikey exclaimed. April smiled. "Hey!" Hi!" Andrea said back. Donnie stays silent. "Where were you guys?" Mikey asked. April answers. "Looking for anyone... so we just decided to go back to the lair since we couldn't find anything..."

Mikey nods. April looks at Mikey. "Which way is the lair?.." "This way.." He replies and starts going in the direction he and Andrea came from. They get back to the lair and Splinter is still freaking out on crack. Kenn runs up to Donnie. "HELP ME!" Donnie stares at her for a minute, in surprise. "What's wrong?!" he asks. Kenn shows him the bite. "HELP I'M GOING INSANE!" Donnie nods and takes her to the lab.

Splinter keeps talking. "Can someone plan a wedding for me and Shredder!?" "NO!" Mikey, Leo, and Raph yelled. Splinter pouts. "But I already proposed..." He starts coming down from his crack high. Leo stares at him. "What the heck is wrong with him..." "That's what happens when people get high.. the turn into different people.." Andrea said.

Leo looks at her. "I wonder what would happen if me and Kenn got high..." "It'd be friken hilarious.." Raph said. Leo stays in wonder. "I wish we did..." Everyone stares at him with the WTF face. Leo looks at them. "What?" Mikey is the first to speak. "What if you two do something together and don't remember it the next day?" Leo shrugs. "What if we take a video... everyone check your t-phone!"

Everyone started to go through their phones. Mikey's go eyes wide. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Andrea stares at him. "What?!" Mikey looks at her and runs away dropping his phone. Andrea picks it up and sees what's on there. She too screams and drops the phone. Leo walks over and watches it. "GROSS."

"What's on there?!" Asked Raph. Leo hands him the phone. Raph watches the video. "SICK!" Leo gags. Andrea sits in the corner and starts to rock back and fourth, yelling "NO" every other minute. Leo looks at her. "Mikey really IS a man now..." Andrea glares at him. "SHUT UP!" She tears up a bit.

Raph stops laughing. "Dont cry..." April hugs her tightly. "You'll be alright.." She smiles at Andrea. Andrea was still trying not to cry. "I-I don't remember d-doing that w-with him." April laughed nervously. "I don't remember stripping my clothes in front of Donnie but it happened..." Donnie looked at her. "I MISSED THAT!?"

April laughed. "Yep.." Donnie fell to his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" April stares at him. "At least your virginity's still intact.." Andrea said sadly. Raph snickers. "Or is it? no, wait... it is..." Donnie glares at him. Raph laughs at him.

Mikey walks back into the room, looking shocked and confused. Raph looks at him. "Hey Mikey.." "H-hey..." Mikey replied. Raph smirks. "Get a room. Oh wait you already did." Mikey gives him a death glare. Andrea didn't make eye contact with either of them.

April growls. "Leave them alone Raph." He smirks. April glares at him. Mikey looks at Andrea, who is still trying not to cry. "Are you ok?.." He asked. "I-I d-don't know.." She replied, not looking at him. "Oh..." Mikey said back.

That's when Splinter started coming to...

* * *

**_READ & REVIEW!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_WOOO NEW CHAPTER TIME!_**

* * *

_Mikey walks back into the room, looking shocked and confused. Raph looks at him. "Hey Mikey.." "H-hey..." Mikey replied. Raph smirks. "Get a room. Oh wait you already did." Mikey gives him a death glare. Andrea didn't make eye contact with either of them._

_April growls. "Leave them alone Raph." He smirks. April glares at him. Mikey looks at Andrea, who is still trying not to cry. "Are you ok?.." He asked. "I-I d-don't know.." She replied, not looking at him. "Oh..." Mikey said back._

_That's when Splinter started coming to..._

* * *

Splinter wakes up and looks around grabbing his head. "What happened?..." They where hesitant to answer him, afraid of what his reaction would be. He looks at everyone. "Please tell me why my head hurts.." Leo was the first to speak. "S-sensei.. This is going to be pretty hard to believe but.. uh.." He wasn't sure how to explain it.

Splinter looks at Leo in confusion. "Leonardo, what is it?" Leo looked at him. "You got high." Splinter gasps. "H-HOW!?" "I don't know, Sensei. I wasn't here when it happened." Leo said. Splinter looked at him confused. "How did I?..." Donnie spoke up. "It was cocaine. We don't know how it got here either." Raph ducks his head and tries to sneak away.

He makes it to the doorway. " Raphael? Do you know something about this?!" Splinter asks. He keeps his head down. "N-No.." "Raph. Tell us." Leo said. Raph shakes his head. " I don't know anything." Leo pins him to the wall and glares into his eyes. "TELL US." Raph glares back. " I DONT KNOW ANYTHING!"

Leo glares more. "I CAN TELL!" Raph growls in response. "Tell. Us." Leo says again. Raph hesitates before speaking up. "I drugged you all..." Everyone stares at him. He lowers his head. "WHY?!" Was what everyone was screaming at him.

Raph keeps his head lowered in shame. "I.. I just... uh.." "YOU JUST WHAT RAPH?!" Leo yelled. "I WAS FORCED TO!" Raph yells back. "BY WHO?!" Leo yells. Raph goes silent. Leo stares at him, waiting for an answer. "No one..."

Leo tightens his pin on him against the wall. "Tell. Me. NOW." Raph tries to get away. "N-NEVER..." Raph pushes Leo off and runs into the sewers. Everyone hesitates before chasing after him. Leo runs in front of all of them. "RAPHAEL GET BACK HERE!"

Raph runs out of the sewers and goes topside. He runs across the rooftops. "They can't know. They just can't..." "That I gave you the drugs?" A evil voice comes from behind him. Raph froze. "Karai..."

* * *

_**DUN DUN DUUUNNN!** **RAPH?! WHAT R U DOIN?! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_Leo tightens his pin on him against the wall. "Tell. Me. NOW." Raph tries to get away. "N-NEVER..." Raph pushes Leo off and runs into the sewers. Everyone hesitates before chasing after him. Leo runs in front of all of them. "RAPHAEL GET BACK HERE!"_

_Raph runs out of the sewers and goes topside. He runs across the rooftops. "They can't know. They just can't..." "That I gave you the drugs?" A evil voice comes from behind him. Raph froze. "Karai..."_

* * *

"In person..." She responds. Raph turned around to face her. Raph glared at her. "I should known the pizza were filled with drugs..." Karai smirked at him. "I'm a bad guy to my family now..." Raph says. "Every family has at least one.." Karai said. Raph growls at her.

Karai laughs a little. "No need to be so upset..." She said, smirking at him again. Raph walked closer to her. "What's so funny, Karai?" He says, keeping his eyes narrow. She just kept smirking at him. This only pissed Raph off even more.

Raph glared. "What is it Karai!?" raising his voice. "Blackmail." she smiled. Raph glared at her. "Ya don't have anything on me." "Only drugs." She said. Raph growled louder by the second. "Don't make me have to hit a girl." Karai just stood there smiling.

Raph launches at her. She easily dodges him. He growls and tries to attack her again. Karai steps out of his way making him slam into a rooftop storage unit. She smirks at him. "And I thought you'd be a challenge..." He pushes himself up and faces her again. After taking out his sais he charges at her. Karai dodges out of the way and takes out her katana. Raph snarls at her. She grins at him. "You're not going to win this fight!" Raph growls at her.

"Ya wanna bet?!" Karai said with an evil smirk. Raph smirked back. "If I win you tell my brothers I was framed!" She nodded. " And if I win?..." Raph thought for a second. "Eh.. you can have a new member in the foot... deal?" Karai smiled evilly. "Deal."

They started to fight.

* * *

*BACK AT THE LAIR*

The guys were looking around for anything to have a clue to where Raph has gone. "Anyone finding anything?!" Leo asked. Kenn picked up a pizza box. "Do pills in some slices of pepperoni pizza count or no?" "WHAT?!" Leo yelled and ran over to her. "He drugged the food too?!" Kenn sniffs the pizza. "Maybe I should try it..." Leo smacks it out of her hand. "Are You INSANE?!"

Kenn smirked. "Insane as you liking Shredder's daughter, Sonny Boy?" she pats Leo's head. Leo just stared at her. She shrugged and was about to eat the pizza. "Kenn..." Leo said her name in an annoyed tone. She drops it. "You win." Leo smirked. Donnie comes over with his science kit and inspected the drugs. "Interesting..." "What is it, Donnie?" Leo asked.

Donnie looks at the blue clad turtle. "I can get the DNA from on this drug. Maybe Raph wasn't the only one involved..."

* * *

*WITH KARAI AND RAPH*

Raph was getting the upper hand in the match. "Give up yet, Karai?!" He taunted. She stomped her foot and ran at him with her sword. Raph dodges her with ease. She growled. "YOU CANT WIN!" She screams. Raph smiled at her. "Seems like I already am!" Karai growled in response. He stood there smiling. "We can stop this anytime ya want.." Raph taunted again.

Karai growled at him as she stood there with her sword. Raph smirked. She tightens her grip on her sword. "I am not losing to a turtle." "You already are.." Raph said. Karai got angry and runs at him with top speed right at Raph. Raph tried to dodge out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough.

Karai hit his arm, slashing his skin open. Raph stared at in shock for a moment before charging at her again. Karai blocks him with her sword. Raph growls at her. "Who's losing now?" She smiles at him. He glares at her. She glares back as the tension grows between them. Raph grits his teeth as he attacks her. He gets a hit.

Karai steps back from the force to her shoulder, gritting her teeth in pain. Raph doesn't stop and keeps hitting her. She kicks him away. Raph falls backwards and quickly pushes himself back up. He charges at her again. Karai was still in too much pain from the last attack to notice Raph running at her like a bullet. He slams into her with his sais.

She falls to the ground. Raphael keeps attacking her, showing no mercy. Karai was starting to black out. He kept punching her until she was unconscious. Raph stands up and wipes his mouth from trickles of blood from the sword blow and the force to the face.

He debates whether or not he should help Karai as she lays on the roof top unconscious. He turns towards the city. "Hmm..." He knew he shouldn't just leave her like this... But it was tempting.

Raph glanced back at her. She was still knocked out. With an aggravated sigh he carefully set her over his shoulder. He could hear her breathing lightly. He carefully jumped to the ground with her. He looked around as he picked up a manhole cover and carefully dropped down while holding onto Karai tightly.

He started to walk to the lair...

* * *

**_O_O... CRAP IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN! _**

**_R&R!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_He debates whether or not he should help Karai as she lays on the roof top unconscious. He turns towards the city. "Hmm..." He knew he shouldn't just leave her like this... But it was tempting._

_Raph glanced back at her. She was still knocked out. With an aggravated sigh he carefully set her over his shoulder. He could hear her breathing lightly. He carefully jumped to the ground with her. He looked around as he picked up a manhole cover and carefully dropped down while holding onto Karai tightly._

_He started to walk to the lair..._

* * *

*Back At The Lair*

Everyone was waiting for the results of the DNA scan. Donnie was certain that Raph couldn't have been the only one involved in all of this. He couldn't have been. Why drug his own brothers and friends? After an hour or so the scanner made a little 'ding' noise. Donnie runs into the mainroom. He looks at the group of girls and turtles on the couch. Walking over with his results he straightens his voice.

"Everyone I have the results!" He remarked as he showed his papers to the small crowd. They all looked at him for a answer. He reads the paper. "The other person who drugged us was-" "KARAI!" Mikey suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him. Donnie was confused, "Your right..." he said in a low voice. "How did you know?" He mumbled. "NO! KARAI!" Mikey yells again as he points at the lair's entrence. Everyone looked up to see her being carried in by Raphael.

Raph was tired and dragged her over to the couch. Leonardo was the first to act by asking him what was wrong. "Why is she here?!" Leo loudly asked. Raph mumbled something to quiet to hear. He made sure Karai was in a comfortable position. Leo glared at him, waiting for his answer. Raph looked up at his brother, "She wasn't safe on a rooftop..." he mumbles the rest looking at the passed out girl. "DUDE! She's EVIL!" Mikey yelled. "You cant bring our enemy into the lair!" Donnie said. "She's the one who told me not to drug you!" He snapped. Everyone stared at him is shock. "W-What?!" Leo exclaimed.

He stood up. "I wanted to drug you guys." "WHAT!?" Everyone yells at him. He tightens his fists. "Leave me alone!" He looked way from them. Leo walked closer. "What do you mean you _Wanted_ to?" he asked, glaring at him. Raph kept his eyes off of his. "I thought it lighten you guys up! Let loose!" That's when Leo snapped. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" He demanded. "YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SOMEONE HURT OR WORSE!" Raph looked to the exit of the lair. "No one did..." "THEY COULD HAVE! PLUS, MIKEY COULD HAVE GOTTEN A GIRL PREGNANT!" Leo screamed.

Mikey hid behind the couch and blushed hard. Andrea turned completely red. "C-can th-that even happen?!" Donnie looked at them. "I'm not letting my baby brother have a kid so no." Andrea just stared in shock. "Wait! He didn't wear a condom?!" Kenn asked. "WHAT'S A CONDOM?!" Mikey asked, freaking out even more. Kenn looked at the orange clad turtle. "A condom is something you use when you wanna," She made motions with her hands. "Do that... It prevents a baby." Mikey stared at her. "WHY HAS NO ONE TOLD ME ABOUT THIS STUFF?!"

Donnie glared at him. "We didn't think you'd be the one who would do it!" Andrea started to freak out. "I DONT WANT TURTLE BABIES!" "SHUT UP!" Leo snapped. Andrea and Mikey whimpered and got quiet. Leo was about to hit Raph but Splinter walked in. He was still sick from the high overdose. The room went completely silent. "What is going on in here?..." He asked as he put a hand on his forehead like it would stop the throbbing pain. "I am a man now." Mikey said before hiding again.

Splinter shook his head. "Don't be proud of it my son." Mikey hid in his shell. Leo walked up to Splinter. "Sensei," He hesitated on his words. "Raph decided to drug us and Karai told him not to." Splinter looked at Raph. "Is that true?" He nodded his head without hesitation. Splinter looked away from him. "There will be punishment for this.." Splinter then notices Karai laying on the couch. He glared at his trouble maker son. "Is this your fault too?"

Raph looked at him. "I couldn't just leave her there..." Splinter stomped his cane onto the ground. "She needs to be gone now!" Raph nodded. "Y-Yes Sensei.." Splinter stomped back to the dojo. Raph looked away from everyone. Leo grunted. "Now, means NOW." Raph glared at him. "Fine." He picks Karai up. He stomped out of the lair with her in his arms. Leo stomped to his room and slammed the door. Everyone else stood there in shock...


End file.
